Total Eclipse of the heart
by ladynephilim
Summary: Tai siempre ha sido un hombre valiente, fue por eso que se atrevió a contarles sus sentimientos a Sora, pero no sabía que por primera vez las cosas no les saldrían como quería. Mini-fic Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

_Es mi primer historia que es sobre Digimon, mi serie favorita de Anime de pequeña :3 este es un Taiora que tiene dos partes, ¡espero que sea de su agrado! no me quedó muy bueno, pero vale el intento :) _

_Love & Rockets..._

_Val ._

**Total eclipse of the heart**

Parte I

Miraba como si todo fuera una simple pesadilla, aunque su subconsciente sabía que no era así. Seguramente haber ido la noche anterior a la disco no fue lo mejor y esta resaca, sólo aumentaría el dolor y le aseguraría que si le gustaba sentir ese dolor. Tal vez se había vuelto masoquista, pero que va, ahora nada le importaba. Su mundo era un lugar vacío.

Habían pasado ya seis meses de que admitió lo que su corazón le dictaba a decir y pensaba que se sentiría mejor, pero no fue así, sólo logró un doloroso rechazo (que según a su gusto, era mejor una patada en su trasero que haber recibido respuesta), ella nunca más le habló y la verdad andaba como un muerto viviente, así que nadie más a parte de su hermana le hablaba.

La extrañaba, muchísimo…Pero eso no cambiaría las cosas, la verdad el rechazo, según muchos dicen, tiene que pasar tarde o temprano, ya que uno no todo el tiempo puede recibir lo que quiere, pero nunca pensó que le golpearía tan fuerte, ni mucho menos que fuera alguien tan cercano a él.

— ¿Hermano? —sintió una voz suave llamarlo, al principio se asustó, porque no quería que Kari lo mirara en este estado, pero sintió alivio cuando recordó que estaba tapado hasta la cabeza con la sábana. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no pudo recordar que estaba tapado? ¿Tan mal estaba? — ¿te encuentras bien?

— Si, no te preocupes Kari — dijo mientras ponía su mejor cara para su hermana. —. Es sólo es tonto dolor de cabeza.

— Bueno, te traeré una aspirina.

Y así la castaña se retiró de la habitación del mayor, ya hace mucho tiempo que no dormían juntos, así lo decidió su madre, al observar que la menor de los Kamiya ya no era un bebé y necesitaba su espacio. Bueno, eso la verdad era historia aparte.

Cuando se percató de que no existía un ruido alguno, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y la golpeo con el respaldo de la cama. La verdad el valía mierda y no le haría nada malo moverle las orbitas a sus neuronas para que actuaran mejor y no lo impulsaran a hacer más estupideces.

Empezó a recordar ¿Cuándo se hizo su vida tan dependiente de la de la pelirroja? ¿En qué momento perdió su libertad? Ni la fría tarde de un dos de Septiembre le hacía pensar correctamente.

— _¡Taaaaaai! ¡Aaaaaah!_ — _El ignoró su vida y se tiró a agarrar la mano de Sora, su corazón latía tan rápido y su adrenalina estaba al máximo._

— _Tranquila, Sora —dijo a penas, el peso de su amiga que sostenía en un solo brazo, provocaba que su voz fuera forzada. —. Ya te tengo._

— _Vamos, no interfieras —Datamon, el digimon maligno estaba aburrido de que siempre le arruinarán sus planes, por eso su voz le salió bastante molesta. —, ya no necesito a la original, así que si no quieres desaparecer junto a ella, suelta su mano —con sus manos robóticas tomó las de ambos con fuerzas, Tai cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero la verdad estaba más preocupado porque su amiga no cayera a ese extraño agujero negro, que como le había dicho el Digimon, lo que era absorbido ahí, no viviría ni existiría otra vez._

— _¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó el castaño todavía con su cara de dolor debido a la presión de la mano del robot, miró sólo un segundo la cara de su amiga y pudo observar el miedo que ella tenía, pero también la preocupación por su brazo. — ¡Yo vine aquí a rescatar a Sora! —soltó el emblema junto con el Digivice de su amiga y ella la tomó con la mano que no era sujeta por Tai. El se alivió más aún cuando Birdramon los tomó y los sacó de ahí y mucho más, cuando vio que su amiga le agradecía con una hermosa sonrisa._

Desde ahí recuerda que su amistad se fortaleció más de lo debido, ella se preocupaba mucho por él y lo seguía a todas partes, así como el sentía lo mismo cuando no estaba su hermana pequeña. Para él, ambas chicas eran su todo y se quedó demostrado hasta la última batalla con Apocalymon.

Pero ¿Qué más podría el hacer? Cada vez que veía su cara por las calles, no sabía si era un espejismo, cuando escuchaba su voz llamarle pensaba que sólo era producto de su cabeza defectuosa. Llegó al punto de pensar que si el suelo se rompiera debajo de sus pies ¿Quién le recogería?

Escuchó un sonido bastante conocido, volteó su mirada y se encontró con su celular, lo llamaban de nuevo y aquello era bastante molesto, trató de asesinar a su celular, pero al parecer él tenía más de siete vidas porque nunca moría, así que se resigno a dejarlo con vida y por supuesto, se preocupó de que nunca la batería llegara el cero por ciento. Dejó que el aparato sonar, y continuó mirando el techo, esperando que esa porquería dejara de hacer ruido.

Cuando cesó, lo tomó y suponiendo que era el número de su amiga, pero no era así; era el teléfono de Ishida quien le había marcado y a juzgar por las llamadas hechas, debió haber pasado algo muy importante. Miró las anteriores y se sorprendió por los números de llamadas que había ignorado de ella dentro de estos ciento ochenta y dos días que habían pasado desde el "Accidente" y los dígitos de mensajes de voz como de texto ¿Tanto era su sufrimiento que ignoró todos esos timbres? Verificó si aún le quedaba saldo, y en efecto así era, apretó el botón para escucharlos.

"_Primer mensaje recibido el trece de Marzo a las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos:_

_Tai, discúlpame por reaccionar así…La verdad ni yo comprendo porque lo hice. Por favor coge el teléfono."_

El chico quedó con su boca abierta ¡Eso había sido minutos después de su declaración!

Siguió escuchando los demás y cada uno era más preocupante, la voz de Sora cada vez era más triste y desolada e incluso a veces le dejaba un mensaje de cómo se había sentido en el día, como si quisiera reemplazar su diario de vida por el buzón de Tai.

"…_Mensaje recibido el primero de Agosto, a las una con catorce minutos:_

_Tai, por favor amigo, no faltes hoy…Me haces falta, por favor, te lo pido…Te quiero…"_

Había olvidado por completo de que había faltado a la junta del primero de Agosto, la verdad con suerte recordaba que estábamos en Septiembre.

"…_El primero de Septiembre, a las cinco con un minuto:_

_Bueno, la verdad sé que no lo escucharás este, como los demás, pero guardo la esperanza…Tai, mañana es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí conmigo, irán los chicos, bueno Kari no sabe si ir porque dices que estás un poco indispuesto y…."_

El sonido de la suave voz de la pelirroja había sido interrumpido por un horrible pito, que hizo que Tai reaccionara por lo que escuchó. Miró por segunda vez en el día para verificar el día, y en verdad, ¡Era dos de Septiembre! ¡Sora hoy cumplía diecisiete años!

Se maldijo todo lo posible, y salió de su cama de un salto para correr a la ducha y quitarse ese olor a alcohol que tenía. Su hermana que todavía estaba preparando el desayuno para el mayor, se sorprendió en verlo tan decidido, como cuando estaban en el Mundo Digital y el poseía el emblema del valor. Al llegar del baño tomó cualquier toalla y no buscó su favorita, ni su personal, al parecer esa era la toalla de su padre, pero ¡Que importaba!

Salió al parecer en un tiempo récord, y se secó pésimo el cabello, se vistió con su usual camisa azul y jeans, tomó la cinta para su cabello y salió.

— ¡Voy donde, Sora! —alcanzó a penas avisarle a Kari, el sonido del portazo lo interrumpió. Su hermana no se preocupó porque se le quedó su móvil o su dinero, sólo sonrió y tomó su propio celular para llamar al menor de los Ishida.

— TK, creo que podrás pasarme a buscar. Tai al parecer tuvo una recuperación milagrosa. —dijo aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, al otro lado de la llamada, pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo se alegraba y podía jurar que tenía la misma sonrisa impregnada al rostro.

[…]

Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio donde vivía, se acordó de que no traía dinero ni para un regalo, quería devolverse, pero su cerebro al parecer no funcionaba bien después de los golpes que se hizo en la cabeza. La verdad, en este momento no estaba reaccionando su cerebro, más bien era su corazón el que no quería volver a su lecho de muerte.

Mientras el aire golpeaba fuertemente en su cara, debido a la velocidad a la que iba, su cabello se secaba y dejaba ver su desordenado peinado. Chocó con varias personas, pero no se disculpó, no le interesaba aquello ahora. No se demoró tanto en llegar, pues no vivía tan lejos de la chica, lo que fueron sólo minutos para el se hicieron horas.

Entró y saludó al conserje, no quería ocupar el ascensor por lo que subió por las escaleras, se demoraría llegar un poco en subir al quinto piso, pero ahora que estaba cerca, la verdad le deba lo mismo segundos más. Cuando estuvo en el piso que vivía Sora, se apresuró en llegar a la puerta que debía golpear, pero no sabe donde se le fue ese valor que tenía para entrar, porque cuando iba a golpear con su mano, a sólo milímetros de la madera, se detuvo.

_¿Estás seguro de hacer esto, Tai Kamiya? _Murmuraba una voz en su cabeza, lo que produjo que ese oscuro mundo que estuvo hace minutos metido, volviera a absorberlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y para cuando estaba dando la vuelta, un gritó produjo que se alarmara.

— ¡Sora, saca a este perro al patio! — sin duda, esa era la voz de la señora Takenouchi, pero ¿perro? ¿Desde cuándo Sora tiene un perro?

— Ya voy…—y entonces su corazón se estrujó tan fuerte que quiso sacárselo. —, Vamos Saku. — la escuchó hacer de esos sonidos para atraer al perro, escuchaba que ladraba como uno de raza pequeña, por lo que dedujo que debía ser un poodle o algo parecido.

El pomo de la puerta se movió, para luego el quedarse estático cuando vio una melena rojiza, más larga que antes se asomaba

—So-Sora…

La voz ronca con la que dijo su nombre, el tartamudeo que dejaba en claro lo nervioso que estaba en este momento, le hizo estremecerse ¿De verdad era quien creía que era? Levantó su vista del cachorro blanco que se pegaba a sus piernas y entonces lo vio; pudojurar que sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas y no se resistió, quería saltar a sus brazos.

—Tai…¡Taaaai! —se tiró contra él, y casi lo ahorcó, lloró en su hombro como cuando unos chicos la habían molestado y Tai la defendió, siendo el lastimado y llevado a emergencias porque le dieron una paliza entre ocho. El abrazo hubiera durado mucho más, pero la pelirroja se detuvo cuando se percató de que su amigo no le correspondía. Lo soltó y el conservaba mu mirada pega a los zapatos azules que llevaba Sora. — ¿Tai, que…que sucede? —inquirió con miedo.

—No debí haber venido, lo siento…—se dio la media vuelta, y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¡Espera! —el aludido, solo se detuvo, estaba mordiendo su labio fuertemente para no largarse a llorar como la chica. — ¡¿Ni siquiera me dirás feliz cumpleaños? ¡No sé nada sobre ti hace meses, MESES! ¡¿Y no puedes responder un abrazo de tu mejor amiga…? —El corazón del chico, se detuvo…Después de todo este tiempo, ella lo seguía considerando su mejor amigo, mientras él, la podía considerar como su propia Julieta.

— No tengo nada que decir…

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó entre un sollozo.

— Lo siento…Quisiera poder decirte algo de verdad, pero…—Un nudo le impido continuar y una lágrima amenazaba con salir, ocultó ese gota con su cabello y mordiendo excesivamente su labio, que ahora mismo sangraba. —…No puedo…

— Por favor Tai, espera…—el castaño no supo en qué momento Sora llegó a su lado, cuando le agarró el antebrazo, su contacto hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo e hiciera que se estremeciera, a la pelirroja le ocurrió lo mismo, ya que eso le hizo acordar a lo mismo que le había dicho Tai a ella en ese parque hace seis meses, que le había rogado que esperara, pero ella no quería…Estaba confundida. — Cuando…Cuando estábamos en el parque y tú me dijiste eso…—tomó aire costosamente, estaba llorando como un bebé. —…yo, estaba confundida y no sabía que decirte.

_Confundida…_

_Confundida…_

_Confundida…_

¿Sólo eso le podía decir? Eso no era suficiente para Tai, quizás era pedir mucho sobre el amor que quería que fuera correspondido, pero no puede más. El necesita…La necesita.

— Si yo vine Sora…—la pelirroja lo miró expectante. —, es porque además de..de quererte, te amo como mi mejor amiga y no quería estar ausente…—sonrió de medio labio.

— Eres el mejor…—dijo abrazándolo por la espalda. — Gracias.

Y así Tai no pudo más y se quebró al sentir el calor de su amiga en la espalda, dio la vuelta para envolverla en un cálido abrazo después de meses, sintió como toda esa alegría que sentía cuando estaba con la chica volvía. La separó suavemente y ella temió que hiciera lo mismo otra vez, pero no fue así, le besó la frente y le abrazó otra vez para susurrarle en el oído.

—Feliz cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡ Mil disculpas! En serio, lo tenía casi listo y sólo me faltaba el final, pero los últimos exámenes me jodieron :/ pero aquí está :) espero que sea de su agragdo y entiendan que es mi primer intento sobre Digimon jajaja. Besos :*_

_Love&Rockets._

_Val ._

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

**Parte II**

El abrazo se prolongó por bastante tiempo y para Tai, mucho más de lo debido. Aunque eso le causara un dolor insoportable, se sentía bien, tenía a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos y podía inhalar su exquisito perfume de fresas que emanaba de su cabellera rojiza como una alergia en primavera, enfermiza.

Sintió como Sora se removía entre sus brazos, al parecer se acomodaba o pretendía buscar un mejor ángulo para admirar la camiseta que traía puesta, él no recordaba cual era, ya que había salido demasiado deprisa de su casa y tomó cualquiera que estuviera a mano.

— No te había visto nunca ésta camiseta. — dijo con una voz suave y delicada. Tai, miró su vestimenta y en efecto, era una de esas camisas que Kari le había regalado, una blanca que contrastaba con su morena piel y que tenía letras en la parte superior izquierda del pecho.

— Kari me la obsequió. — eso fue lo único que pudo contestar, la voz le salió rara, como la de un niño pequeño que había llorado después de que su padre le regañara; y era algo parecido, porque el castaño tenía aún sus ojos rojos y tenía la mirada repleta de culpa. Rió, en verdad aún era como un niño pequeño.

Sintió algo moviendo y tironeando sus pantalones, su mirada se fue de inmediato al límite de la tela, donde un perrito diminuto blanco, le miraba con recelo. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de eso, se separó de Tai y se puso en cuclillas para separar los dientes del animal de los jeans del chico.

— Vamos Saku, suéltalo. — le ordenó con un falso enojo, el poodle obedeció y sacó su lengua rosada para emitir un sonido parecido a un jadeo y lanzarse en los brazos de la compañera de Biyomon. El chico, sólo observó como el can le lamía la cara a Sora, ella reía por las cosquillas que le producía eso, lo que hacía que sus ojos se achicaran y su sonrisa se ensanchara más cuando Saku lo hacía más rápido, Tai soltó una débil risita que trató que pasara desapercibida, pero que a los oídos de la pelirroja no sucedió así. Vio como ella lo miraba fijamente, expresando por sus ojos una cantidad de sentimientos.

Tai suspiró, esa era la actitud de Sora que lo volvía loco.

A pesar de todo, siempre sería como la pólvora que al estar cerca del fuego provocaba una explosión de sentimientos fuertes, que le impulsaría hacer locuras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se vio en la misma situación tiempo atrás, cuando volvió la segunda vez del Digimundo y abrazo a su madre entre llantos deseando no separarse más de ella, era un niño y aunque ahora se avergüence de esa vez, todavía recuerda como se sintió.

— Nunca más te separes de mí ¿oíste? — la chica le interrumpió sus pensamientos, la expresión del rostro de la trigueña era completamente seria y repleta de dolor, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su escuela cerró sus puños y apretó su mandíbula hasta dolerle, se lo prometió, pero en el fondo sabía que no cumpliría esa promesa.

Y Sora deseaba que Tai le respondiera esa promesa, quería seguir hablando con él sobre que hizo todo ese tiempo que no se vieron, porque aunque estuvieran en la misma escuela, no se veían o más bien el castaño la evitaba por los pasillos y no podía saber nada de él, sólo un poco por parte de Kari ya que al parecer ni conversaba con su hermana. Pero el sólo trataba de disfrutar el momento que tenía junto a ella, trataba de gastar cada segundo en aquella posición observándola jugar con su mascota, porque sabía que eso no le duraría por mucho; sabía que la pelirroja le pediría que entrara a disfrutar con los demás y el —como siempre— aceptaría eso, porque es un estúpido que haría todo por ella, porque no soportaría ver los ojos de la portadora del amor con decepción y tristeza, porque simplemente la amaba.

Un sonido interrumpió el momento, seguido de una maldición de una voz masculina. Sora se incorporó y trató al igual que el moreno, averiguar de donde había provenido y después de unos segundos se dejó ver una cabellera rubia y una castaña asomarse desde el fondo, Tai suspiró y su acompañante no entendió el porque su amigo había hecho eso, hasta que vio lo que el veía.

— ¡Kari, que bueno que viniste! — Sora como siempre recibía a las personas con una sonrisa y no podía entender porque Tai se molestaba porque los más pequeños del círculo de amigos habían decidido venir solos, no le cabía en la cabeza como el mayor de los Kamiya podía ser tan sobre protector y celoso sobre su hermana.

— Eh, feliz cumpleaños Sora — sonrió abiertamente, tratando de no observar a su hermano. —, aquí está tu regalo. — le tendió una bolsa roja con una cinta blanca que la chica recibió con gratitud con su mano derecha, ya que en la otra cargaba a su mascota. — Aaaw ¡Que cosa más linda! — exclamó al ver como el animal le sacaba su diminuta lengua, Sora sólo rió.

— Oh Tk, muchas gracias por venir — dijo entregándole el poodle a Kari para poder abrazar al rubio con fuerza. — ¿Que te sucedió? — preguntó refiriéndose al ruido que habían sentido previamente a su aparición.

— Es que...eh, boté el balde de limpieza que estaba junto al ascensor. —balbuceó nervioso rascándose la nuca. — Hola Tai — saludó al verlo más atrás de Sora, este sólo le medio sonrió, pero pareció como una fea mueca que Tk lo tomó como un "_corre o te mato_".

— Bueno chicos ¿Quieren pasar? — y ahí estaba lo que predecía Tai. Al parecer Sora olvidaba el hecho de que él no congeniaba con ninguno de los otros digielegidos desde que ocurrió ese incidente, al parecer ella ignoraba el hecho estaba a sólo tres pies de distancia de esa puerta, porque la pelirroja no era la única con que el compañero de Agumon tuvo problemas.

Matt Ishida era otro de sus problemas, su mejor amigo que no aceptaba que él castaño no le hablara a la chica, y por supuesto ya se imaginaba su rostro cuando el traspasara la puerta, la mirada que le lanzaría, porque lo asesinaría y eso lo tenía claro, como también tenía claro de que la espontánea castaña (que si sus cálculos no fallaban, ayer debió haber aterrizado o algo había escuchado de Kari) saltaría a sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Claro! — la menor de los Kamiya arrastró a Tk y miró fugazmente a su hermano, para ver si encontraba algún indicio de enojo contra ella, pero solo se topó con una mueca en el rostro del castaño, a su hermano le costaría entrar, ella lo sabía, aunque sabía que entraría ya que el emblema del valor no se lo ganó por casualidad, venía en la naturaleza de Tai y eso lo ayudaría a enfrentar siempre los obstáculos que le ponía la vida. — ¿Me pasas la llave?

— Está abierto —dijo mirando a Tai, todavía esperando una respuesta. —Tai...— le llamó, pero el castaño observaba el suelo y movía su pie haciendo círculos, Sora miró hacía atrás para verificar si habían entrado los más pequeños de la primera generación de los Digielegidos, para continuar lo que quería decir. — Si no quieres entrar lo entiendo, ya has hecho mucho con venir hasta aquí.

El castaño todavía no respondía y eso hacía que la incertidumbre de Sora aumentara.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta? Saku tiene que salir, mi mamá me obligo a sacarlo...— una chispa se encendió en la cabeza de Tai, era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con Sora y librarse de las paredes que lo asfixiaban en el pasillo.

— Claro.

El camino hacía el primer piso y luego al jardín se hizo en silencio, un silencio que parecía destruirlos por dentro, Sora sólo miraba a su can y no parecía notar la presencia de Tai, todo era tan raro, nunca pensó que él se aparecería hoy en su cumpleaños, aunque sentía una corazonada, talvez Matt lo sabía por eso le había insinuado algo hoy en la mañana o sólo talvez él también creía de que su mejor amigo aparecería, porque así era Tai. Lucha por todo lo que _ama_...

Sora suspiró.

— ¿Como están los demás? — la pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar su voz al interrumpir sus conclusiones, dio un brinquito y observó como Tai miraba fijamente el vidrio de al frente donde Saku le ladraba a su propio reflejo.

— Bueno...Mimi llegó ayer y me trajo un regalo gigante, no sé como gasta tanto dinero en algo así — soltó una risita. —, Yolei empezó algo con Ken, los descubrí el otro día después del partido de Davis, Izzy...bueno Izzy hace lo de siempre — Tai medio sonrió y Sora se alegró de ver eso. — Joe se quiere poco menos suicidar por sus exámenes y...Bueno Matt... — se calló de repente, el castaño lo notó de inmediato así como también noto como la chica hacía una mueca, lo que no lo tomó muy bien. — eh, él ha estado mucho tiempo ensayando con la banda y...Tk quiere asesinarlo...

Eso definitivamente era una mentira ¿Sora creía que él se tragaría eso? negó con la cabeza un poco cabreado, sonaría un poco paranoico, pero sentía que algo había pasado entre el rubio y Sora, siguió observando al poodle mientras la pelirroja balanceaba su pie izquierdo y lo miraba distraídamente.

— Te pusiste nerviosa — acusó Tai. —, eso no significa nada bueno. — Sora se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir las lágrimas, estaba _traicionando_ no sólo a Tai, si no también a Matt. El chico nunca tuvo la culpa, la tuvo ella por seguir el consejo de olvidar sus problemas con alcohol y definitivamente, no fue nada bueno. — Sora, aunque no estuviéramos este último tiempo juntos, sabes...que en el fondo soy tu mejor amigo y puedes confiar en mí.

Inspiró hondo y soltó el oxígeno lentamente, como si fuera pesado.

— Me besé con Matt.

Algo así se esperó, algo así se había mentalizado que escucharía y sentiría en ese momento. Aunque no tenía mentalizado cuanto le dolería, porque ahora mismo sentía como un agujero negro en su pecho, que chupaba y aspiraba todo lo que sintió cuando vio la cabellera rojiza aparecer por la puerta, todo se borró de su memoria y sólo reemplazó ese estado un sentimiento seguido por rabia, una sucia mierda que quemaba por dentro y toda esa iba dirigida al rubio, no quería imaginarse la imagen de sus mejores amigos saboreándose los labios, porque aquello le hacía sentir arcadas. Le hacía pensar que hace un tiempo se estaba enamorando, ahora solamente sentía que se estaba desmoronando.

Sólo se le antojaba preguntarle a Sora si sintió algo con eso, si siente algo por Ishida, porque entonces tendría que hacerse una idea de la próxima pareja del grupo. Tembló al pensar aquello, al crearse un retrato de ellos tomados de la mano y bastante melosos. Pateo una basura inexistente y apretó sus puños.

La pelirroja sólo trataba de encontrar la mirada perdida de su amigo, pero no la encontraba.

— No debí decírtelo — confesó al ver que el chico no respondía.

— Sí debiste decírmelo — dijo Tai, ahora recién Sora se percató que la miraba, aunque no pudo describir lo que sus ojos querían comunicarle. —, sólo...

— Esperaba que reaccionaras de otra manera — Tai bufó y rió tristemente. ¿Ella quería que le bailara con flores y todo a su alrededor? ¿Acaso no recordaba las palabras que él le dijo hace seis meses?

— ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que te felicitara? Bueno, pues ¡Felicidades! — espetó con la rabia a flor de piel, definitivamente era estúpido que ella pensara eso.

— ¡Sólo esperabas que lo entendieras! — se ganó una carcajada fingida del castaño, que se paraba y se llevaba una mano a la frente, se levantaba para caminar en círculos frente a ella. — ¡Que me escucharas por lo menos!

— Yo creo que ya escuché suficiente. — caminó lejos de Takenouchi y eso la quemó por dentro, el recuerdo de la última vez que tuvo la discusión con él llegó rápidamente a su memoria, fue como si hubieran cambiado de papeles.

— ¡Ahora tú _huyes_!

El aire de ese momento se había esfumado, el reloj dejó de marcar el tiempo y que su corazón dejaba de circular sangre, sin duda Sora había logrado detenerlo con esa frase.

— Me besé con Matt hace un mes — comenzó con voz inaudible. —, fue en la fiesta de Jackie, yo estaba bastante pérdida y comencé a beber, creo que se me pasaron las copas porque luego él me llevó a casa — cerró fuertemente sus ojos, no quería ver la expresión de los ojos de su amigo cuando le dijera el momento del beso. —. Entonces yo me tiré a sus brazos diciéndole que quería olvidarte y lo besé...

Tai procesaba lentamente la información, y cuando comprendió cada palabra que dijo la pelirroja, su corazón se detuvo.

¿Olvidarse?

— ¿Olvidarte...de...mi? — pronunció esas palabras que lograron taparle la garganta, vio como los ojos de Sora se abrían como platos y eso produjo que algo en su intestino se removiera, como si el amor de su amiga —que antes era como una sombra por encima de él— iluminara toda la oscuridad y lo devolviera de las tinieblas. No se escuchaba nada, era como si el sonido de la naturaleza también estuviera en mute, salvo los latidos de ambos jóvenes, que parecían romperle las costillas.

— Yo...— se calló al darse cuenta que no sabría que decirle, sólo frunció sus labios que se hicieron una fina línea blanquecina. No aguantó más y se dio la vuelta, ocultando sus ojos brillantes.

_"Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes"_

Tai Kamiya, que entre todas las noches necesitaba a su amiga desesperadamente, ahora no sabía que decir o hacer, era como un eclipse total de corazón. Apoyó su gran mano en el delgado hombre de la trigueña y ella se estremeció por el contacto, ya estaba hecho.

— Sora, ¿te acuerdas que te dije esa vez? —comenzó con voz ronca y débil. La chica asintió. —, te dije que te amaba más que una amiga, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Si tu no me querías de la otra manera sería todavía tu apoyo incondicional, pero tu me dijiste...

— Que no podría ser posible, porque esto marcaría la diferencia...— lo interrumpió con culpa impregnaba en su voz, si tenían que buscar a la culpable de la separación fue ella, así como ella se dio cuenta de su error y buscó desesperadamente al castaño, para en merendar su error. — Yo...Lo siento tanto Tai...—sollozó.

— No, déjame terminar — con el dedo índice apretó los carnosos labios de ella, haciéndola guardar silencio. —, yo te dije eso porque no sabría que hacer sin ti, tu eres mi apoyo, lo más cercano a una alma gemela —miró el anaranjado cielo, estaban por llegar al crepúsculo. —…No sabes cuanto me dolió que no me aceptarás, pero lo aguantaría, porque siempre me ha preocupado tu bienestar, y cuando me diste a entender que el que no era bueno para tu bienestar, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer…sólo esfumarme…

Los ojos de ella se aguaron y no aguantó más, se quitó el tacto del moreno de sus labios y rompió la barrera, rompió la distancia que separaban sus bocas para probar los labios partidos de Tai. El castaño sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, era como si vivieran en un barril de pólvora echando chispas.

El contacto todavía no se profundizaba y eso provocó que el miedo recorriera por las venas de Sora, talvez era demasiado tarde…Entonces ¿Tai porqué se había enfadado tanto cuando le dijo que se besó con Matt? ¿Era puro teatro? ¿Drama? No comprendía nada. Se quedó en blanco cuando sintió cosquillas en sus labios, era la lengua cálida del castaño que pedía permiso para entrar al otro terreno, que obviamente Sora abrió las puertas sin rechistar y llevó automáticamente sus brazos detrás de la nuca de él, acariciando los mechones enredados que caían perfectamente, así como también Tai acariciaba con sus ásperos dedos la cintura de ella, perdiéndose en el rose.

Fue como su primer beso.

Tai rió, y pensar que el primer beso que le dio a una chica fue con Sora, sólo para probar y entonces recordó que su boca sabía a morfina, su droga favorita. Aunque el tiempo se hubiera detenido, igual tendrían que parar, ya que sus pulmones estaban agotados de tanto aguantar la respiración y eso acabó con el momento. Al parecer el chico había perdido los sentidos, menos la vista, porque no podía despegar sus ojos del rostro de Sora, que estaba agitado.

—Nunca…nunca pienses que no eres bueno para mí —aclaró con voz suave y entrecortada, era bajo el tono ya que parecía como un secreto, no quería que lo escuchara los cuatro vientos. —, eres lo mejor Tai, nunca lo olvides. Siempre lo serás si estas conmigo, cerca.

Después de recuperar el aliento Tai se acercó otra vez a los labios de su pelirroja y se detuvo para susurrar a milímetros de ellos.

—Por siempre comienza ésta noche.


End file.
